I can only Imagine
by cruzstar
Summary: sarkney story somewhere after S3 and beginning of S4


Title: (I can only imagine)

Author: Sydrk  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Made it to a song-fic because I was listening to the song that got me through trying to complete the first half of it if not all. Song is by **MERCYME** and the song is _I can Only Imagine_ (christen music)  
  
Disclaimer: ABC Inc, and other copyrighted production studios that Alias falls under.  
  
Personal Note: This is for Christina, as promised I did my best to try and put the story together as well as I could before sleep would over take me. This is my first Alias based story. I hope you guys will sort of like but hey I did it for the pure enjoyment and I hope you all don't mind sharing in my writing cough creativity.  
  
_Not much on dialogue on this part but it feeds into future logs I may scrabble...  
_

Darkness walks and everything is in order as the shadows take over. In the corner lays a key that was left by a man who used the dark to get around. A game has been set forth and a course of action taken for the brief realization that there must be something better out there. Something worth a meaning of why lies and deceit has been placed since birth and the hunt has come to pass.  
  
Two strangers who now know everything they could dream to know of the other has been realized as both crusade for the same purpose and not always by each other's side. The goal the same and trust placed in each other where trust has been barren from treachery of long ago promises of a better tomorrow. In their struggle for domination from the murkiness of their everyday lives they find each other as a source of strength and companionship they craved for so long.

days later

Loud music playing in the youth filled club as a woman with a short cut black dress crosses the floor to meet up with a blond haired man. Any words spoken as they communicated were drummed out over the music that held such a powerful bass. Caring not for any eyes that would land on them he stands up and takes her into a passionate embrace. Their lips meet as an overwhelming urgency to give up all that is just to never end the comfort that is held in that few moments. He takes her hand and leads her to the back. Knowing all exits and having a contingency plan if anyone or thing would come to pass as their reunion took precedence to anything else that mattered.  
  
Their fingers entwined as they pushed themselves out of the over crowed nightclub to stand out side in a terrible rainstorm that never unfettered to give a break of the pounding cascade of water.  
  
"We must go now." The urgency in his voice held her frozen in place as he looked at the headlights heading there way and as quickly he led the way to a vehicle he chose for speed. Drenched from the rain, Sydney began to shiver and Julian noticing this turned the heat a little higher for her. They sped through the streets at an alarming speed as a few other cars tailed them from a soaring distance. Taking a quick turn and shutting down the engine and lights they left the car to get into another Sydney placed there three days ago. She took the wheel this time and took off in a measured speed that would not alarm the coming cars looking for them. Because of the heavy ran and the moonless night they hide well in the depth of the car. Four vehicles passed in startling rate that made their journey about to taken more enormous than either wanted to admit.  
  
"We lost them." Sark said in a monotone that made him sound less like Julian in every way he said those three words. Sydney just nodded as to make him aware that she heard. She wouldn't break the silence to tell him how much she craved for Julian's demeanor that spoke softness to the harsh man Sark could be.  
  
Sark took out a map from the glove compartment that he went searching for days earlier against the covenant and any other rambaldi players. Leaving the key to the vault he placed this highly valued map at Sydney's apartment as her apartment was under surveillance by the CIA that Sydney lost her confidence in and began to plot their next move.  
  
As planned they drove up to an apartment Sydney arranged two months ago after Sark's escape. They have been using this apartment to meet up every few weeks to put their minds together. Even when one couldn't show up for various reasons the other always came here after eluding any trails that could be keeping tabs on them. Sark was being watched by anyone who held ties to the covenant and Sydney by the CIA and a watchful eye from the covenant moles that reached any where power was held.  
  
Finding solace in each other was a far cry from the past proceedings they have held. Though for Sydney it was easier to let go of any tension when she read through some more papers that indicated that even Julian's parents were in this breeding program she now has called it. She remembered the first time she saw Julian's face actually show emotion as she told him and then as within a moments notice new he would need to see proof which then she supplied to a stun man before her.  
  
Here they were now going over locations and Sydney stopped looking over the map before them to look at Sark to really look at him. She saw a man who was angered and yet stayed calm she didn't know if it was due to her presence or just that nature of his she depended on. When their eyes locked as by a force of magnetism brought their faces inches apart and they could hear the heart beat of the other and they both knew that this kiss would lead to bliss both needed and craved.  
  
Their bodies entwined as a soft melody played in the background. Their passion rough at first came to become a steady composition that held a promise that with a fleeting moment they were in harmony with the heavens.  
  
_I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By your side  
  
I can only imagine  
What my eyes will see  
When your face  
Is before me  
I can only imagine_  
  
"I don't want this moment to end"  
  
"I know" He whispered as he held her tightly.  
  
The music that played looped around again as the CD that Sydney turned on which was on repeat came to the song that played the moment both gave in to the burning hearts that found the match to take the heartache placed there over time.  
  
_Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel  
Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still  
Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall  
Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine_  
  
"Hold me tight tonight" She said as she pressed her lips to his soft musk scented skin. Holding him tight through the night as the comfort he gave her settled in for the night.  
  
"I wouldn't think of anything else, not when I have you here." He said lightly as he took the remote to turn off the CD he let the end of the song come through before shutting it off and closing the dim light for the exhausting night that came down to being free as his eyes would close and the woman who touched his whole being slept snugly to his side.  
  
_I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself  
Standing in the Son  
  
I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever  
Forever worship You  
I can only imagine_  
  
The song faded in the wind... as today's occurrences would be tomorrow's memories.  
  
_I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever, forever worship you_  
  
End part 1


End file.
